The flight trajectory of a projectile that has been discharged from a firearm is affected by a large number of factors. Gravity causes the projectile to descend while traveling to a target in an effect known as bullet drop. The projectile also experiences deceleration due to drag while traveling to the target. Crosswinds can also significantly alter the flight trajectory of the projectile, particularly over large distances. Ambient air density is an additional factor that must be taken into consideration. Many of the external ballistics of a projectile are variable environmental factors and are difficult to compensate for. As such, striking a target from a significant distance is a feat that requires extensive training, experience, and talent. The importance of a properly aimed shot is paramount as poorly aimed shots can result in collateral damage or danger to the shooter from enemy/adversary return fire.
Current technology introduces projectiles that feature complex internal propulsion, guidance, and control systems. However, this technology is expensive as well as difficult to implement. In addition, because these propulsion, guidance, and control systems are integrated into the projectile itself, the technology cannot be utilized with existing firearms and projectiles. Therefore, the object of the present invention is to provide a laser-guided projectile. The present invention is a laser-guided projectile system for correcting external and internal ballistic factors that affect the flight trajectory of a projectile after the projectile has been discharged from a firearm.